


Encore

by animalnitrate (allsmilesoverhere)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ecstasy - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, jingyeom if u squint kinda, whats a un-sober kiss between friends eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsmilesoverhere/pseuds/animalnitrate
Summary: eye dont know how to explain this other than the tags ,, am sorry
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at writing something like this !

The pill Yugyeom had took in the bathroom half an hour ago had finally hit him. He could feel the silk of his shirt caressing his torso beautifully and his incessant need to dance increasing by the second. The music was so loud Yugyeom realised he couldn’t actually make out the conversations that were happening around him. He wondered how long he had been standing, saying nothing, coming up.

The darkness of the club and it's subtle red lights made Yugyeom feel... sexy, for lack of a better word. The thud of the bass, sipping a vodka cranberry, feeling how he does right now in a room of strangers, was so attractive to him. Tuning into Jackson and Jinyoung’s conversation, his eyes darting between the two, taking in their faces as they joked about something, he had to forcibly keep his hands by his sides. All he wanted to do was touch. Touch their beautiful faces, their expensive clothes, their skin, Yugyeom could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his body was screaming to move, dance, exert energy the pill had given him. 

He always got like this, but he loved it. Slightly messier than everyone else, but he lived for it. He’s sure the others love it too, his mind wandered to different times he’d been thankful for his members letting him get like this. How appreciated he felt when a hand would move to his waist, or his hips, but specifically the time Yugyeom’s back was plush against Jinyoung’s chest, dancing with him, when he felt a hand trace down his stomach and hook a finger into one of his belt loops.

A change in song to something with a higher BPM brought him back to reality. He watched Jinyoung turn slightly, joining the conversation between Jaebeom and Youngjae, Yugyeom’s eyes lazily taking in Jackson’s face. 

“I want to kiss someone”, Yugyeom spoke as a statement rather than a question, looking Jackson in the eye, his pupils having nearly swallowed his entire iris. Jackson cocked his head to the side slightly, as if he was thinking about it. 

“Okay”, Jackson shrugged like it was nothing, his hand reaching to grab the lapel of Yugyeom’s jacket and step closer at the same time, lips crashing. It was messy for a second but found balance when Yugyeom angled his head and moved a hand to the back of Jackson’s neck. The kiss tasted sweet like their drinks, and the intimacy and feeling somebody this close made Yugyeom’s skin tingle with excitement and sensuality. Yugyeom experimentally moved his hand to grab a handful of hair at the back of Jackson’s head, mainly to know how it felt between his fingers, partly to get as physically close as possible to the other. Yugyeom’s other hand found its way to Jackson’s waist, slowly grabbing, his balling in the luxurious fitted shirt material. It was soft but had a certain new-ish scratch. He wanted to feel this good forever. 

Yugyeom could feel his senses working overdrive. He could feel Jackson's barely there stubble, smell his after aftershave, taste the vodka coke he'd been drinking. Despite how it looked, Yugyeom was just happy, but felt he had to demonstrate it, unable to use his words. There was no love in the kiss, just raw, chemically driven passion. He's glad that methamphetamines move in mysterious ways, like stopping you from getting boners, because he feels he could probably have one right now.

Jackson breaks the kiss with a pant, pushing on Yugyeom’s chest and letting go of his collar to hold his face, staring into his eyes, out of breath. Yugyeom stares back with a matched intensity, his body on fire, breaking into a smile. Grabbing Jackson by the wrist to remove his hand from his face, he keeps hold of it as it's down by his side, still maintaining eye contact, giving it a small squeeze. 

“Can we dance?” Yugyeom smirks, ready to pull Jackson away from the others, Jackson giving a quick nod. 

He’s so thankful he’s got so close to the other members that they can do stuff like this, platonically. They do it because they’re fucked and want to feel good, no awkward moments the morning after, no teasing. He doesn't know if other friend groups are like this, but he’s thankful his is. 

Trailing Yugyeom onto the dancefloor, Jackson gets his wrist free from Yugyeom’s grasp, and slips his fingers into the younger's.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was tragic im trying . mmmmmm i never want to read this again, but posting bc i can hide behind the veil of ~~online anonymousness~ 
> 
> also im picturing them in some type of poison stage looks, culmination of expensive looking men type beat for this x


End file.
